1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hot surface ignition system for a gas furnace and the like as well as to a new method of making such a hot surface ignition system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a hot surface ignition system for a gas furnace and comprising a high voltage circuit for being connected to a source of high voltage AC current, the high voltage circuit having a hot surface igniter means therein and disposed in the path of gas issuing from the burner means that is adapted to be fed the gas from a source thereof through an electrically operated gas valve, a low voltage circuit for being connected to a source of low voltage AC current, the low voltage circuit having the gas valve therin and having thermostatic switch means therein controlling the energization of the low voltage circuit with the low voltage AC current, first relay means having contact means in the high voltage circuit and controlling the energization of the igniter means with the high voltage AC current, and other relay means having contact means in the low voltage circuit and controlling the energization of the gas valve. For example, see applicant's copending patent application Ser. No. 624,014, filed June 25, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,668, wherein the other relay means has a single coil means in the low voltage circuit and two pairs of contacts operated by the coil means and being disposed in the low voltage circuit in parallel with one pair of the contacts being normally closed and the other pair of the contacts being normally open.